


Two Hands (But Not of Go) by The Hoyden [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Two Hands (But Not of Go) by The Hoyden</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Shindou was still holding his hand when the train slowed down to a stop at Asakusa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hands (But Not of Go) by The Hoyden [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Hands (But Not of Go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46182) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



**Title** : Two Hands (But Not of Go)  
 **Author** : Thehoyden  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
 **Character** : Akira/Hikaru  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Shindou was still holding his hand when the train slowed down to a stop at Asakusa.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/46182)  
**Length** 0:08:47  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Two%20Hands%20\(But%20Not%20of%20Go\)%20by%20The%20Hoyden.mp3.zip)


End file.
